Too Close
by DrKCooper
Summary: A story somewhat inspired by Sasha Alexander's dance scene in "Coming and Going." Includes both truth or dare (the game) and the song "Too Close" by Next. 100% Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: An idea that has been in my head for some time. Somewhat inspired by Sasha Alexander's dance scene in _Coming and Going_. Not usually a fan of any story that incorporates the truth or dare game, seems juvenile, but this story is anything but juvenile. The song is obviously Next's "Too Close." -DKC_

**Too Close**

"First round is on me!" Barry Frost said as he and his partner Jane Rizzoli strolled into the Dirty Robber and approached the booth where Frankie Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles and the newest detective Riley Cooper were already seated.

"Whiskey or tequila?" Jane inquired.

"Definitely tequila," Dr. Isles responded quickly, a fact that wasn't lost on her best friend who quirked her eyebrows up to look at the doctor.

Jane slid into the booth next to Maura and Barry pulled a chair up to the end of the table after motioning to the bartender for shots.

"What a week!" Frost said as he loosened his tie.

"Hey, at least we didn't have to tackle anyone this week," Jane responded, her eyes lighting up as the shots were delivered to the table.

Each of the colleagues took their shot glass and immediately downed it, slamming their glasses on the table.

"Murray! Get us some more shots and a round of beers," Jane hollered at the bartender.

As they shared stories from the week, laughing particularly hard at Frankie's story of digging through a dumpster for evidence at a robbery and turning up a mannequin wearing a strap-on, they consumed a great deal of alcohol. There were at least ten empty beer bottles at their table and more than a dozen shot glasses. Each had loosened up as the night wore on. Jane and Maura found themselves getting closer to one another on their side of the booth, something seemingly lost on them, but not missed by the female detective sitting across from them.

"That's when I realized it has been far too long since I got laid," Frost said as Jane nearly spewed her beer all over the table. She was not used to her younger partner being quite so open about his sex life.

The entire table had erupted in laughter, their noise level not bothering anyone around them as most of the bar patrons had cleared out at the late hour. Now after 2 a.m., the Dirty Robber was nearly dead with the exception of their raucous table, the ever-present jukebox music and a couple of guys at the bar watching a soccer game on the television.

"Man, where'd everybody go?" Frankie said as he glanced past Riley toward the rest of the bar.

"Home to bed where we should be," Jane huffed.

"Now, now, Jane, when was the last time we stayed out this late for a reason other than a case?" Maura said, patting Jane's arm as she did so.

"We need to liven things up," Frankie stated. "If we were still in high school, this would be when we'd break out truth or dare."

Jane rolled her eyes at the ridiculous comment coming from her younger brother. She was not at all surprised that Maura had never heard of or played the game. They apparently had other things to do at boarding school at 2 a.m.

"It would be just like any other day asking Maura truth questions," Jane said.

"Yes, but isn't the point of truth or dare to challenge each other with the most risqué requests we can come up with?" Frost asked.

"I'll go first!" Maura said, clearly excited about this new game. "I pick Frankie."

Jane groaned knowing that if Frankie chose truth Maura with inevitably be asking something about Jane.

"Truth," he said confidently.

"Was Jane's nickname really roly-poly Rizzoli when he was a child?"

"You've seen her elementary school photos, those chubby cheeks practically begged for it!" Frankie said.

Jane promptly kicked him in the knee under the table and he threw a straw at her in retaliation.

"My turn," Frankie said. "Frost. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Frost said with a cocky grin on his face.

"I dare you to go ask that man for his phone number."

They all looked over to the bar to see the man Frankie had pointed to. The guy was at least 65, balding with a comb over and sporting a leather jacket that was probably older than Frankie. Once they saw, they all giggled and Frost's cocky grin was wiped right off his face.

"Oh, man. Really?" Frost said, glancing toward the guy and back to Frankie.

"Gotta do it. Rules are rules," Riley said.

Frost stood up from the table, grabbed a napkin from the table and accepting the marker that Maura had pulled out of her purse to hand him. As Frost walked toward the bar, he looked over his shoulder and his friends and colleague all chuckled at how mortified he was. He slowly walked up to the two gentlemen at the bar, put his hand on the bar next to the man Frankie had dared him to ask and quietly said something to him that nobody at the booth could hear. The guy laughed and shook Frost's hand. He took the marker and napkin, wrote something on it and handed it back to Frost. Frost walked back to the table looking triumphant.

"No way did he give you his number!" Frankie said loudly.

Frost handed over the napkin and Frankie bunched it up to throw back at him. Jane picked up the napkin, opened it and leaned into Maura so they could both read. They chuckled when they saw what the man had written: "In your dreams!" They handed the napkin to Riley who smiled and slid it to Barry for safekeeping.

"Hmm…Riley," Frost said.

"Truth," she answered.

There was a sly look on Frost's face as he thought about his question carefully.

"If you hadn't been undercover and Frankie or I would have abandoned the bro code, which of us would you have slept with?" Frost said, confident that he had the upper hand.

Frankie's posture became defensive as his ears perked up and his competitive gene kicked into high gear.

"Neither," Riley said matter-of-factly.

"What? You can't say neither, you were into us both," Frankie responded.

"She's a smart girl, why would she have slept with either of you goofballs?" Jane asked.

"You really wouldn't have slept with either of us," a deflated Frost questioned.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Frankie wanted to know.

"Because neither of you are female," Maura quietly stated, joining the conversation after mostly sitting it out.

"What?!" Jane said as she turned toward her best friend.

"It's true. I'm not into men," Riley confirmed.

"Wow. Are you sure?" Frankie asked.

All three women at the table chuckled at Frankie's question. Men never did understand women when it came to sexuality. They were always sure they could convince a woman to like them whether she be uninterested or playing for the other team.

"Quite sure," Riley insisted.

Maura and Riley locked eyes for a moment, a mutual understanding passing between them. That nobody else at the table had picked up on this about the newest detective was strange. It was easy to deduce. Detective Cooper's style was rough around the edges. She had never had a boyfriend while they'd known her. She never mentioned going out with any men. And more than one occasion, Dr. Isles had spotted Riley purchasing a bouquet of flowers down the street on her way home from work. Women rarely if ever give men flowers.

"Huh," Frost muttered.

"You all gonna need some cabs?" Murray hollered from the bar.

"Frankie and I can share one," Frost answered. "Could we get another round of shots before you close down the bar, Murray? We'll be out of your hair soon."

After each focusing on their drinks for a minute, Murray appeared at their table with a round of shots. He gathered up empty glasses and bottles and headed back to close down the bar and begin cleaning up.

"It's your turn," Frankie said, looking at Riley, still as dumbfounded as Frost about Riley's revelation.

"Dr. Isles," Riley didn't hesitate.

"Please, call me Maura."

"Well…Maura…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wait, so I'm the only one who had to humiliate myself tonight with a dare? And how is it fair for the doc to pick truth. She can't lie anyway," Frost countered.

"Okay, okay, I will do a dare," Maura acquiesced.

Smiling, Riley clearly had hoped she would get to dare Maura.

"I dare you to…" she paused, all eyes on her as she got up the courage to ask her fairly new acquaintance to do something she might resist. "…give Jane a lap dance."

"What?! No! Absolutely not!" Jane practically shouted.

"Oh, come on, Janie!" Frankie said, clearly amused by the direction Riley had taken the game.

"I really don't mind, Jane," Maura said, placing her hand on Jane's thigh and looking at her with those eyes that so often convinced Jane to do any number of things Jane didn't want to do.

"Ugh," Jane grumbled. "Nothing crazy."

"I'll pick a song," Frost volunteered.

Jane slid out of the booth as Maura downed the fresh shot of tequila. She accepted Jane's hand and let her pull her to her feet. Frost stood up and slid his chair to out away from the table for Jane to sit in. He walked over the jukebox and looked for the perfect song. Once he pushed the button, the first notes of the intro to "Too Close" by Next began.

Recognizing the song immediately, the good doctor lip-synced the words, "I wonder if she can tell I'm hard right now. Hmm." That she knew the song was shocking to Jane. That she'd mouthed those very words made Jane panic.

"Really? Really?" Jane said, glaring at Frost as he slid into the booth where the two best friends had been sitting and undid his tie completely.

Maura released her hair clasp and let her hair fall to her shoulders. She began moving her hips slowly with the music. It was quickly apparent to everyone just how tight Maura's designer jeans were. The temperature in the room was increasing, as was the color in Jane's cheeks. Frost, Riley and Frankie couldn't help but smirk at what was about to transpire.

The first full lines of the song washed over the bar. The doctor's eyes were closed as she began dancing several feet away from Jane. Jane had gone from an upright, tense position in her chair to a slouched, indifferent position. She was trying not to look at Maura, but was losing the battle.

The red in Maura's hair was shining in the bar lighting. She raised her hands above her head and was snapping her fingers with the beat of the music. Her hips were swaying back and forth. As she got into it, she started swaying down toward the floor and back up again. She had yet to open her eyes. If she had, she would have seen the dropped jaws of Frost and Frankie and the grin of Riley. She also would have seen that Jane had lost the battle to keep her eyes of her best friend and was staring intently at the way Maura's abs were clenching under her tight sleeveless top as she moved her arms above her head.

As the song reached the first chorus, Jane's eyes locked on Maura's. Maura took this as her cue to approach Jane. The doctor's yoga-toned body was moving gracefully with the music. Her arms came from above her head and ran down her sides and back up again, grazing the sides of her own breasts as she stared into Jane's eyes. Almost simultaneously Frankie and Frost threw back their tequila shots.

Maura came within an inch of Jane's knees and continued rocking her hips with the beat of the music, her hands tangling in her own hair.

Frost's tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Maura reached for it, pulling it from his neck entirely. She then used the tie to wrap around Jane's neck, dancing seductively with it in her hands. Jane visibly swallowed hard which brought a smirk to Maura's face.

As the most recent shot of tequila began warming her body and loosening her inhibitions further, Maura tossed the tie to Frost and then initiated a slight pelvic thrust toward Jane. Her inner sense of rhythm directed her arms and hips perfectly. Just when Jane thought Maura was closing the final inch between her own legs and Jane's outstretched knees, Maura turned her back to Jane and bent over. Her perfectly sculpted ass was now on full display for Jane as she continued swaying to the music. Her slender hands reached her own hips as she gyrated slowly in front of Jane.

The view of Maura bent over created a reaction in each person watching her. Riley crossed her legs tightly, Frankie undid the top button of his shirt to allow for better breathing and Frost wiped sweat from his brow. But the reaction from Jane was evident only to Maura, as the others hadn't been noticing Jane at all. Jane had slowly run her tongue along her top lip as Maura began gyrating in her bent over position. That Jane was turned on was an understatement.

Maura stood again, placing her arms back over her head and began circling Jane's chair while keeping her back to Jane. As she came around the back of the chair, she reached out and ran her fingers across Jane's shoulders. Coming around Jane's right side, she turned to face Jane and saw the immense desire reflected in dark brown irises. Maura resumed dancing in front of Jane, a mere inch from her knees. This time she bent toward Jane, continuing the swaying of her hips and shoulders. The position she was in was giving Jane the perfect view of Maura's delicious cleavage. Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from the view which made Maura chuckle.

Leaning closer while still bent forward, Maura sang near Jane's ear, "baby us dancing so close, ain't a good idea, cuz Imma want you now and here." With that, Jane couldn't control her hips as they involuntarily rose slightly from the chair. This brought a smile to Maura's face as she leaned back to give Jane space for a moment.

As Jane attempted to catch her breath and control her impulse to grab Maura and pull her into her lap, Maura had placed her hands above her head, fingers locked in her messy hair as she continued shaking her hips and flipping her hair side to side with her eyes closed.

The men at the table had forgotten entirely about Jane, but Riley watched Jane watch Maura and knew that a dare may have been all these two needed.

As Maura opened her eyes, all she saw was Jane's eyes fixed on her. There was a primal want in Jane's eyes that Maura had never seen before. She'd noticed Jane looking at her on many occasions, really looking at her and perhaps contemplating what they were to one another, but she'd never seen Jane look at her with such unbridled lust. Keeping her eyes on Jane, she slowly danced her way closer and closer until she was straddling Jane's long legs. As the song moved into what Maura considered the climax, she matched her gyrating hips with the simulated panting of the singer. She couldn't help but agree with the lyrics. I_ see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh._ Her gyrating became grinding and Jane couldn't help but grab Maura's ass to hold her in her lap.

Grazing her cheek against Jane's, Maura whispered into her ear: "Take me home with you tonight."

Seeing the complete blackness in her eyes, Maura was more than pleased with Jane's arousal. She knew she was increasingly wet and wondered if Jane was as well. In case she wasn't, Maura pressed her core into Jane's abs and bent backward until she was lying on Jane's legs with her arms reaching backward to the floor. Her flexibility was a marvel. As Maura continued swaying in that position, it took all of Jane's will power to not bring her hands around from Maura's ass to run her fingers across Maura's taut abs and even higher.

As the song began petering out, Maura used her abs to pull herself up right and then slid off Jane's lap gracefully. She stood again, her arms rising above her head, her hands in her hair. She slowly wound down with the music until both her body and the music had quieted.

"Yowza!" Frost said after a moment of dead silence.

"That was…amazing, Maura," Riley said, trying not to let on how turned on she was by the dance.

As Jane pulled the chair back to the table for Frost, Maura slid into the booth and Jane followed. Jane promptly grabbed the remaining shot of tequila on the table and downed it.

"Who said truth or dare was lame?" Frankie said.

Maura hadn't said a word since the dance ended and she wasn't sure if she should look at Jane. As the table conversation continued, she was both surprised and pleased to feel Jane's hand rest on her leg, her fingers rubbing against the seam of her inner thigh. Jane's fingers began sliding up Maura's inner thigh toward her core. Finally Maura had to place her hand on Jane's to stop her. Had Jane continued her path, Maura may have climaxed right there in the Dirty Robber.

"Cabs are here," Murray hollered from over the bar.

"I'll go pay the man," Frost said.

"Oh, no, let me help," Jane said, regretfully having to release Maura's thigh.

Jane offered Frost several bills from her wallet and stood up to get both she and Maura's jackets. She held Maura's jacket as the smaller woman put her arms in. As they all walked away from the table toward the door, Jane's hand never left the small of Maura's back.

"Goodnight, Murray," Frankie said as he led the way out the front door.

"Rizzoli!" Murray blurted as he tossed something at Jane, just as she was to be the last one out the door. Jane quickly realized it was a mint and looked up at a smiling Murray who was shaking his head. Neither woman had realized that Murray saw part of the dance, but the look on Murray's face said it all. A blush broke out on Jane's face.

As Jane stepped out into the cool air, the smile Murray had put on her face got bigger as she noticed that Murray had only ordered three cabs. Maura was standing against one waiting for Jane to join her.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**__: I've been attempting to replace the first chapter, given the problems with it, but it's turned into a bigger headache than I anticipated. This is a short chapter, but sets up what I expect to be the meat of the story nicely. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'm glad some of you had seen the Sasha Alexander scene I mentioned. If you haven't and want the image, it's available on YouTube. -DKC_

Jane said her goodbyes to Frankie, Frost and Riley as she made her way toward Maura. Before Maura bent to get in the cab she locked eyes with Riley and smirked when she was met with a wink. She nodded in Riley's direction before crawling into the cab. Jane followed Maura in, closed the door and looked out the window at Frost and Frankie who both had shit eating grins on their faces. Jane made a throat cutting motion at them as the cab pulled away from the curb.

"What?" Jane said, grinning as she turned to see Maura looking at her.

"Where to, ladies?" the cabbie asked, tearing Jane's eyes from Maura's.

Jane didn't hesitate to give her address to the cabbie and mention that it was their mutual destination. Once she answered him, she turned her head to Maura and was met with a gorgeous smile. Maura reached her hand across the space between them and put her hand on the back of Jane's, linking their fingers together. Jane's eyes never left Maura's as the detective's thumb began making circles. They held eye contact, participating in the amazing eye sex they'd mastered over the years without even knowing that's what it was, until the cab pulled up to Jane's building and the cabbie's voice pulled them out of their trance.

"Here we are," the cabbie said.

Jane let go of Maura's hand to dig out some cash for the driver. As she did so, Maura exited the cab and made her way to the front door. By the time Jane caught up to her, Maura had used her own key; the key Jane had given her for emergencies when they first became friends. The two women made their way up the stairs, the dark haired woman watching the sway of the smaller woman's hips and backside as she led the way. Reaching the door, Maura put the key into the lock and was stopped by Jane's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Maur…" she hummed into the space just below Maura's ear, her chin resting on the doctor's shoulder. "That dance was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

With that, Maura turned the key, pushed open the door and pulled Jane with her into the apartment. Pushing the door closed, she forced Jane up against the door and planted her lips on the detective's. The kiss was frenzied. Nibbling on Jane's bottom lip, she pounced on the opportunity to taste Jane as her lips parted from the sensitive of Maura's teeth on her lips. Plunging her tongue inside, she pressed her hips into Jane's and pinned her shoulders with her hands.

"How much did you have to drink?" Maura panted as they broke the kiss for air.

"You're not trying to get out of what you started are you?" Jane chided.

"Mmm…" Maura hummed as she pressed a kiss to the place just below Jane's ear. "I don't want to take advantage."

"You would never be," Jane rasped.

Slowly Jane bent forward enough to give herself the leverage to grip Maura's ass. Maura moaned at Jane's touch. Jane responded to the moan by attacking Maura's neck as she lifted Maura with her strong hands. Perfect legs wrapped around the lanky woman. Walking them toward the couch, Maura's moans were increasing as Jane kissed everything that wasn't covered by Maura's jacket. Sitting them down on the couch with Maura in her lap, Jane pulled Maura's jacket down her shoulders and tossed it on the coffee table. Seeing Maura in her lap reminded her of the sexy lap dance she received back at the Dirty Robber.

"God, I want you," Jane huffed. Seeing Maura's thighs clad in tight jeans sitting there in her lap as well as her ubiquitous high heels near Jane's knees was making the detective increasingly aroused.

Maura kissed Jane passionately, using her thighs to squeeze against Jane's hips to hold her in place. She placed her hands under the collar of Jane's suit jacket and began pushing it down while Jane shrugged her arms out of it.

"Tell me," Maura purred. Jane's hands were moving from Maura's shoulder blades down to cup her ass and back up again.

"Tell you what?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "Tell you how beautiful you are? Tell you what a fucking amazing dancer you are?"

"Mmm, yes," the doctor responded, her hips rocking forward into Jane's lower abs.

"Tell you how sexy you were as you walked toward me in those tight-ass jeans?" Jane hummed.

"Oh, yeah," her hips once again thrusting toward Jane.

"Tell you how hot it was to have you in my lap just like this?" the detective growled as she gave the doctor's ass a squeeze in time with Maura's thrusting.

The groan from Maura was deep, loud and the most beautiful noise Jane had ever heard. She took the opportunity to suck on the woman's ear lobe.

"Tell you that you made me so goddamn wet as you danced for me?"

"I was wet, too."

Pelvises adjust to meet one another as Maura increased her thrusts.

"Tell you that when you did that sexy little bend it took everything in me to not reach out and grasp your stunning breasts?"

"This bend?" Maura asked as she layed back on Jane's legs, continuing to grip Jane's hips with her knees and thighs, and reaching her hands over her head toward the coffee table behind her.

"Fuck yeah," came the grunted response.

Jane's hands couldn't resist Maura again. She ran her fingers over the tight top covering Maura's amazing stomach. Her fingers traced the bottom edge of Maura's succulent breasts and then she palmed the very things she had worked so hard to resist earlier in the night. Maura moaned and then covered Jane's scarred hands with her own. After a moment, Maura sat up, but continued holding Jane's hands against her chest.

"And when I began grinding?" the woman on top asked, her hazel eyes locked on dark ones.

"Tell you that your grinding was pushing me closer and closer to the edge right there in the bar?"

"God, me as well," Maura said as she let go of Jane's hands and pulled her own shirt over her head in one swift movement.

Because Jane had already felt Maura's breasts, she wasn't surprised to find that Maura didn't have a bra on. She knew Maura liked losing her bra before going out, especially after a long day of work. She couldn't take her eyes off Maura's perfectly perky breasts. She quickly moved her mouth to where her eyes had been, taking a hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" Maura nearly screamed at the sensation of Jane's mouth on hers.

As Jane switched to Maura's other nipple, Maura couldn't help but think of the dance and how they got here.

"Tell me something, Jane?" Maura panted.

"Anything," came the answer with something resembling a slurp.

"How did Riley know we wanted each other?"

"Maybe she noticed how my face lights up when you walk into a room," Jane continued her oral mistrations.

"Ohhhh…" came the moaned response.

"Maybe she noticed how my eyes follow your hips when you leave a room," Jane panted.

"Mmmm…"

"Maybe she noticed the way I can't resist licking my lips when you wear those low cut dresses that show off your impeccable cleavage," Jane hummed.

Maura's hips had been grinding into Jane the entire time her nipples were being assaulted by Jane's mouth. The seam of her pants against her clit and stopped giving her pleasure and was beginning to be painful.

Suddenly Maura stands up and unbuttons her pants, sliding the jeans down her incredible legs, slipping off her heels. Jane could barely think, but was coherent enough to remove her own shirt as Maura stood before her in nothing but a midnight blue silk thong. Maura bends forward and unbuttons Jane's trousers, her mouth pressing a kiss to Jane's sweaty forehead. Jane lifted her hips so Maura could pull her pants down.

"It's your turn to tell me something," Jane insisted as she sat forward and held Maura's hips firmly.

"Truth," Maura smirked.

"Have you always wanted to get me in my underwear on my couch?"

"No, Jane," Maura leaned down, wrapping her arms around Jane's back and unclasping her bra. "I've always wanted to get you _naked_ on your couch."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**__: A cruel 679-word addition to what is becoming one of my favorite pieces. The next addition will be the real YOWZA! In the meantime, here is the lead in. I apologize for the brevity. I started a new story. -DKC_

Maura moved to straddle Jane as she slid the straps of Jane's bra down and off her toned arms. She took in the sight of Jane's breasts, a smirk sneaking onto her face.

"Tell me something, detective," Maura hummed, moving her torso closer to Jane as she wrapped her arms around the back of the brunette's neck.

"Anything," Jane gasped as their breasts first came into contact with absolutely no boundary between them.

"Wouldn't you rather I have you naked on your bed?"

Jane's deep groan was all Maura needed to hear. Standing up and holding out her hand for Jane, it took Jane a moment to gather her bearings and follow Maura's lead. As Maura led the way to the bedroom dragging the detective behind her, Jane couldn't take her eyes off the thong-clad ass of the doctor. The view alone was making her legs weak.

"Jane?" Maura questioned, her back to Jane as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

Without a verbal answer, Jane let go of Maura's hand and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind, just as she had when they arrived at her apartment door. She nuzzled her nose behind Maura's ear and held the smaller woman tight around the waist.

"I want you," Jane growled. "Not just on my couch…" she rocked into Maura's ass. "…or on my bed…" Maura rocked back into Jane. "…or inside me." Maura moaned. "I want you tonight, tomorrow and every night."

With that, Maura spun in Jane's arm and pressed her lips firmly to Jane's. The kiss was deeply passionate and the love behind it was lost on neither woman.

"I want that, too," Maura said with tears in her eyes as she broke the kiss for air.

Jane took Maura's face in her hands and kissed each of her eyes, the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth, her chin and finished my kissing her forehead. She pulled Maura tight to her so that nearly every inch of skin was touching.

"I think you need to lose this," Jane said as she hooked her pinkies into Maura's thong.

Slowly dragging the thong down Maura's legs, she looked up into Maura's eyes as she returned to her full height. She now saw all of Maura and couldn't have been more turned on.

"How do you want to…uh…" Jane stuttered.

"Sit on the bed and take these off," Maura gestured to Jane's panties and placed her lips softly to Jane's.

Maura walked out of the bedroom and Jane could hear her feet softly walking through the living room to where Maura must have dropped her purse.

Jane removed her panties and sat completely naked on the bed.

After a moment of waiting, Jane began to wonder what Maura possibly could have needed from her purse.

"Maura?"

"I'm coming," she responded as she walked back into the bedroom with a naughty look on her face. As Jane realized the innuendo, she could feel the flush burning across her chest and face.

Maura held out the iPod that was in her hand and did a little wiggle of her shoulders. She was absolutely adorable. She walked over to Jane's nightstand and plugged the iPod into the dock.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you planned this," Jane grinned.

"I swear, I didn't," she responded.

Maura was bending over scrolling through her music library as Jane gawked at the incredible view she was being treated to once again—this time without the thong. And just as Maura stood up, a familiar tune began.

"Were you and Frost conspiring?" Jane pointed at Maura as walked toward her.

Maura shook her head; her eyes locking on Jane and her hands pushed Jane backward to a seated position on the end of the bed.

Maura stood before Jane in all her glory, gliding her body from side to side with the music before she repeated a bit of lip-synching that made Jane's thighs instantly wet: "I wonder if she can tell I'm hard right now. Hmm…"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**__: This is the end of the road for this one. Thank you all for your reviews and for your patience. -DKC_

Jane swallowed hard. How in the hell did this happen? How did a game of truth or dare lead here? Thank god for Detective Riley.

"God," Jane groaned as she began to stand up to touch the dancing doctor.

"Huh-uh," Maura responded by pushing Jane back down on the bed.

The familiar song continued on, but the doctor was too focused on Jane to continue lip-synching. She leaned forward, her breasts on full display just inches away, as she gently spread Jane's legs. The dark haired woman couldn't speak. The sight in front of her was too mesmerizing and the anticipation of what was to come had her body humming.

Slowly the doctor lowered herself to her knees.

"Whatever I did to deserve you on your knees between my legs, I promise to do it often," the detective moaned.

"I'd spend my life on my knees for you, Jane," Maura responded with a wicked grin on her face.

Maura began placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on Jane's inner thighs. From her knee to the place where curls began and then back down again, the teasing was leaving Jane frustrated.

"Fuck!" Jane moaned as her hips lifted off of the bed.

"Mmm…not yet," came the answer between kisses.

Maura's hands gripped Jane's hips, effectively holding them as she began licking where she had just left a trail of kisses. Her teasing was soon to end as the song was approaching the point in which Maura had grinded into Jane during the earlier lap dance.

"If you and I had been alone, this is how that lap dance would have ended," she hummed against Jane's core just before taking a swipe through soaked folds with her tongue.

"Holy mother of god!" Jane rasped at the sensation.

The swipes of her slit progressed to perfect circles around her now engorged clit. Jane's hands were clenching her bedspread. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open and on the beautiful woman who she couldn't believe was between her legs. As the music washed over the room, she was growing more and more needy. With everyone else she'd been with, Jane required penetration to truly climax, but the things Maura was doing with her tongue defied explanation. And then, as if perfectly in time with Jane's body, Maura began humming against Jane's hypersensitive clit.

"I love when you shake it like that," she hummed. "Ah, ah, ah." Each of the three sounds punctuated by Maura's tongue striking against Jane's clit.

"I see that you like it like that," and Jane did like it so much. "Oh, oh, oh."

"I love when you shake it like that," Maura purred against Jane and loved feeling thighs trembling underneath her hands and moans enveloping the room. "Ah, ah, ah."

"I see that you like it like that," Jane's panting signaled that Maura had her right at the edge. "Oh," suck, "oh," Maura bit.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Jane's scream was one of complete release. Her hands gripped Maura's head as the waves of her powerful orgasm took control of her body.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jane howled as Maura continued tasting Jane.

Jane released Maura's head and let her torso fall straight back against the bed. She let out sporadic moans in between deep breaths. Maura kissed Jane's thighs as she had moments before and then gracefully stood from her spot between Jane's legs. She reached for Jane's abs where she drew small circles with her fingers as her lover gathered her thoughts and worked on breathing.

She noticed Jane's breath evening. Jane sitting up, wrapping her arms around Maura and then using what was left of her legs to flip the doctor onto her back on the bed suddenly surprised Maura. The detective crawled over Maura and slowly lowered herself so that her head was resting on her full chest. She placed her knee between Maura's legs, slowly sliding it into her, pleased by the wetness she found at Maura's core and already on her inner thighs.

"I think I have a new favorite song," Jane mumbled into Maura's breasts as she began licking around pert nipples.

"Mmm…" Maura hardly responded.

Taking a nipple into her mouth, Jane rolled it carefully and then sucked gently. She found her action met with Maura pressing herself lower onto Jane's knee. Jane chuckled at Maura's eagerness and took it as a cue to flatten her upper thigh against Maura's wet center.

"I need you," the smaller woman moaned.

"You have already rewarded me well for what I am going to do to you," Jane purred against Maura's other nipple.

Slight motion began creating friction between Jane's thigh and Maura's clit. The slight pressure was all Maura needed to begin moaning and attempting to meet Jane's rhythm.

Jane trailed her fingers down Maura's perfectly toned stomach and lifted her thigh slightly to give her hand room to reach Maura's curls. The brief lack of friction was but a momentary let down for Maura; she soon gasped as two of Jane's long fingers trailed through her silk.

"Oh, god," she gasped.

"You're a god," Jane countered.

"Goddess," Maura couldn't help but correct her.

Answering Maura's inability to refrain from being the smarter of the two, Jane entered those increasingly wet two fingers and thrust deep. Not giving the woman any time to adjust to the entry and the size of her fingers, Jane pulled out.

"Don't you dare stop," the medical examiner demanded.

Jane's fingers were immediately back inside Maura, exploring her depths and delivering pressure to all the right places.

"I wouldn't dream of it, babe," came the husky reply.

"Oh…mmm…" words were now out of Maura's reach.

The exploration gave way to a needy, strong rhythm. Jane found her lower half rocking into Maura as her fingers did. The moaning was in harmony, just as were their bodies.

Dragging her tongue up Maura's chest, Jane nibbled her way to the doctor's ear.

"I had fantasized about you giving me a lap dance on many occasions," she rasped, her thrusting becoming a flurry of desire to bring Maura over the precipice.

"And how did it end?" Maura managed to croak out in between pants.

"With you in my bed," she answered, latching down on Maura's neck.

"Oh shit!" came the ungraceful reply.

Jane felt Maura's walls clench around her fingers and the cry that left the doctor's mouth was music to Jane's ears. She slowed her motion to ride out the most beautiful thing act she had ever been a part of. She found her mouth on Maura's, kissing her passionately and with all of the love she possessed for the woman.

Holding her fingers in place, Jane slumped across Maura's body, an arm and leg draped across. She nuzzled her face into Maura's neck, whispering quiet "oh's" and "wow's" as she listened to Maura's breathing return to something resembling normal.

"That was…" Maura started.

"…fucking hot," Jane finished.

Maura laughed, wrapping an arm around Jane's shoulders. She released a deep breath as she felt Jane's fingers slide out of her and pulled Jane closer as Jane's wet hand pressed against the space between her breasts.

"I'm not even going to correct your language," Maura whispered.

Jane's laugh reminded both women of how this night had led here—of the drinks at the Robber with their friends, friends wise enough to see what Jane and Maura hadn't until tonight.

-_finis-_


End file.
